


October & April

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Nyotalia, xwp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viviana had always wanted to leave the small amazon village she had grown up into and she is finally given a chance to do that when she finds a wounded warrior woman in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing of the seasons

_She was like April sky_

_Sunrise in her eyes_

It was a morning like all the others. Viviana was collecting berries in the forest while her sister and some of the other girls were out hunting. She had gotten up early, before the sun had risen, and was still quite sleepy even though she had done it a thousand times. At first sight Viviana looked like all the other amazons, she was beautiful and knew her way in the forest. However that was hardly the truth. Ever since she was little she was pretty much useless at things like fighting or hunting. She had accepted it and had devoted her life to becoming a healer, she has never liked violence anyway.

_Child of light, shining star_

_Fire in her heart_

Viviana liked her life even though her sister had called it pathetic. Katarina had said that she'd rather be dead than be a healer. She had never been much better than Viviana herself but she had kept training and now she was a hunter. However, she had zero ability at making friends, something that for Viviana was natural like breathing. Everyone in the village adored her and she liked her life a lot but if she had to be honest deep inside her she wished for something to happen. She wanted to see the world but was too afraid to take the first step. She was afraid of many things but not many of them stopped her from making important decisions like this one.

_Bright as day_

_Melting snow_

_Breaking through the chill_

Viviana sat by the river with a basket full of berries. She took off her boots and dipped her feet into the water, it was warm and really calming. She loved it when the forest was like that, when it was too early and there were no conflicts. There was some time till she had to go back to the village so she just sat there humming and splashing water with her feet. Yes, it was a morning like all the others. Or so she thought. Suddenly she heard something from the nearby bushes. So she wasn't alone after all. Viviana picked up her basked and pulled out her white flag. Maybe if she surrendered they wouldn't hurt her? It was worth a try.

_October & April_

She moved closer to the bushes oh so slowly. She took a deep breath and moved some of the branches away. What she saw though was not something she had expected, on the ground was laying a wounded warrior.

_She was like frozen sky_

_In October night_

It was a woman. She had really short blond hair, probably cut like that so it wouldn't get in the way. She was wearing red pants and shirt and of course an armor. Viviana dropped the basket and kneeled next to her.

''Are you okay? Can you hear me?''

The woman opened her eyes and Viviana saw such a beautiful blue colour, one she had never seen before. However, this only lasted a moment and then her eyes were closed again. This pulled the amazon out of her trance. She checked het pulse and breathing, they were both stable so it was nothing serious. Her wounds still needed treating though and she knew she couldn't leave her here.

_Darkest cloud endless storm_

_Raining from his heart_

Viviana picked up the unknown woman, the basket with berries long forgotten. It was a bit hard for her because she was heavy but the amazon slowly started walking back to the village. She was thinking about the woman. Who was she? Where had she come from? How had she gotten herself in this situation? For some reason she wanted to know more about her. It was strange.

_October & April_

* * *

Her curly brown locks fell around her face as Katarina kneeled on the ground to take a closer look at the footprints. Upon examining them she blinked a few times.

''Centaurs.'' She stated.

''How many of them?'' One of her companions, Andrea, asked.

''Only one. This is very strange.''

''They aren't supposed to come here. This is amazon territory.'' The third woman, Maria said.

''Fucking bastards.'' Katarina muttered as she got up.

''We have to be careful. We don't know if they are enemy.'' Maria pulled out her sword from the scabbard and looked around.

Andrea nodded her head and Katarina glared at nowhere and nobody in particular. Suddenly the three of them heard hoofbeat but before they could react a centaur with brown fur jumped in front of them. He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

''Daniel.'' Katarina hissed.

''Long time no see girls.'' He greeted with a smile.

''What are you doing here?'' Maria decided to go straight to the point.

''I'm on a mission.''

''A mission? Don't fuck with me! You know these are amazon lands and you're not supposed to be here so just get your shit together and leave.''

''That was quite rude, Katarina.''

''Like I fucking care.''

''And you should.''

''Give me one reason why.''

''Well I don't know. At least I think you shouldn't act like that towards the one who will kidnap you.''

''What?!''

It all happened really fast. Daniel rushed to the girls, picked up Katarina and put her one his back. She didn't realize when he managed to tie her hands. And then just like he had appeared, he disappeared.

* * *

As Viviana walked into the village everyone were giving her questioning looks. However, she knew that the Queen would be okay with her taking the woman there. Actually she would probably even praise her and tell her that she'd done a good job. She always did that and the two of them got along quite well. They were just similar in personality.

Viviana reached the centre where was the queen's throne. It was occupied by a tall woman with long brown hair. Her face was hidden by a special wooden mask used only by the queen. But before she managed to speak occurred some kind of commotion. Two amazons rushed to the queen and stopped for a second to take a breath. One of them was Andrea, a cheerful young woman with shoulder-length blond hair. The other was Maria whose hair was long and brown and was tied in a neat ponytail. They had been running and looked quite tired. Instantly Viviana knew something bad had happened.

''My queen, there were centarus in our lands. It was Daniel, the right hand of their ruler.'' Maria explained.

''Did he attack you? You don't seem to be wounded.'' The queen questioned.

''No, my queen. We're both fine. But they took Katarina.'' Andrea brought the terrible news.

It was like the world had just frozen. The queen slowly pulled up her mask and revealed two extremely worried green eyes.

''They have taken, Rina?''

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone. I hope you liked it. If someone in the fandom is a fan of Xena Warrior Princess, it's basically nyotalia in that universe. If not, it's pretty much about amazons and warriors with a lot of fighting and lesbian subtext. The story will be mainly about gerita but there'll be many other couples.  
> Viviana – Nyo!Italy Veneziano  
> Katarina – Nyo!Italy Romano  
> Andrea – Nyo!Romania  
> Maria – Nyo!Bulgaria  
> Daniel – Nyo!Hungary  
> Please do review if you liked it. I do no demand it but every author needs fuel. Now that I’m done with school I’ll try to update quickly.


	2. A queen, a king and a girl

''Don't worry, Vivi. I'll definitely get your sister back. I promise.''

Viviana had never seen queen Isabel so angry and she had know her ever since she was a toddler. This just confirmed her feelings for her sister. Feelings Viviana had known existed for a really long time. Feelings, she was sure Katarina wasn't aware of, no matter how open Isabel was for them.

''Just make sure you don't get hurt okay.''

Isabel smiled weakly and patted the shorter girl's head.

''I will.''

And with this promise Isabel. Viviana wanted to go too, after all the one kidnapped was  _her sister_. However, she knew that she would only get in their way. And she also had to treat the warrior's wounds. She had almost forgotten about her because of the whole commotion.

The young amazon entered her hut where the unknown woman was currently resting and got to work. She took off her armor and examined her body. She didn't have as many injures as Viviana had first thought. The only thing she had to worry about was the arrow that had pierced her abdomen and the high fever. She was losing a lot of blood and Viviana had to hurry. If she wasted even a second, it could be fatal. The girl broke the head and carefully pulled the arrow out. The warrior

hissed in pain and opened her eyes. She took a look at her surrounding wondering where she was.

''You're in my hut in an amazon village.'' She replied to the unvoiced question.

The woman's gaze moved to Viviana.

''How did I get here?''

''I found you wounded in the forest and took you here.''

''You did?''

''I couldn't leave you there to die.'' Viviana replied as she kneeled in front of the fire.''

The amazon put on her gloves and took a metal stick that had been heating on the fire.

''I'll have to clean your wound.'' She said as she got closer to the bed. ''It'll hurt but it'll get worse if I don't do it.''

''I know. Do what you have to do.''

Viviana nodded her head and carefully pierced the wound with it. The woman screamed in pain and the girl grabbed her hand with her free hand. She knew it was painful but she had to do it.

''It'll end soon. Be strong.''

A few seconds passed and she pulled the stick out. She immediately covered the wound with a wet cloth.

''That's it. You did great.'' She said with a smile.

The woman stared at her as if this was really unusual.

''Is something the matter?'' Viviana asked as she put another wet cloth on her head. ''You have a fever. We have to take it down.''

The warrior's eyes fell on their still intertwined hands and then looked away.

''Ah, I'm sorry.'' The amazon let go and started cleaning her more minor wounds. ''It's rare to see an unknown person here so I was really surprised when I found you. My name's Viviana by the way.''

''Louise.'' The warrior mumbled.

''Huh, what?''

''My name. It's Louise.'' She repeated, this time louder.

''It's nice to meet you, Louise.''

Louise merely nodded.

''I made some herbal tea. You'll have to sit up though. Here, let me help you.''

Viviana helped the woman sip up and brought the tea to her lips. She sipped it hesitantly, her eyes never leaving the amazon.

''How did you end up here?'' Viviana suddenly asked.

Louise had to think about it. ''The king asked me to lead his army to war.''

''The king? Whoa, you must be really strong then.'' She exclaimed.

''I suppose so.''

''You suppose so? Come on, be proud. That's the king we're talking about.''

Even though Viviana had never even seen the king, her grandmother had told her and Katarina stories about him and from them she had learn that he was a very important person, the leader of the country, so being asked to lead his army to war really was something great.

''We lost though. The other army was really strong, we knew we couldn't win and the warriors ran away. I hate running away but I had to do it because in the end I was left all alone.''

''So that's how you ended up here.''

''Yeah, because of those cowards.''

''Don't move too much. You're still hurt.'' Viviana warned her as she placed the empty cup back on the wooden table. ''I can't believe these people would just leave their leader behind.''

''They were just afraid for their lives and yet I can't overlook what they did cause I hate cowards. The world is full of different people.''

''I guess so. I don't really know though. I've never left the village before.''

''Really? That's a pity. The world is really interesting. Sure it can be quite dangerous but it's still wonderful.''

''I wish to see for myself one day.''

* * *

Katarina woke up with a headache. It was probably because she hit her head pretty hard on a tree branch while she was trying to jump off of Daniel's back. She sat up and looked around. She was lying on a comfortable bed in a very cozy hut.

''Where the fuck am I?'' she muttered as she rubbed her head.

That's when she heard voices outside and tried her best to hear what they were talking about.

''Daniel, are you out of your mind? How could you kidnap an amazon? An exactly this amazon too.''

''But, Thomas, you were the one always talking about her.''

''Even so that doesn't give you a right to kidnap her. Isabel will kill us.''

''I just thought this will make you happy.''

''I know. I appreciate the thought but we have to take her back. I'll go inside and talk to her.''

The door opened and a blond centaur came inside. This was just great. He was Thomas, the leader of the centaurs and the one of the people she hated the most in this world. And by ''hated the most in this world'' she meant one of the people she actually cared about. He was the same age as Isabel and when she and Viviana were kids he used to give them rides on his back.

''When will you take me back?'' She questioned.

''So you heard.''

''Well it wasn't like you are talking quietly in order to keep it a secret.''

''That's true but you know eavesdropping is bad.''

''Don't lecture me, you're not my mother.'' The amazon frowned.

''Still the same as ever, huh.''

''What did you expect?''

Thomas was about to reply when another centaur burst into the hut.

''The amazon queen Isabel is here.'' He announced.

''She sure is fast. We're all dead.'' The king sighed. ''Let's go give you back to her while I still can save the peace between amazons and centaurs.''

He held out a hand for Katarina, which she did not take, and the two of them exited the hut.

''The peace between us? Don't you think you're going too far?'' The girl asked.

''Not really. I'm pretty sure Isabel will burn down our village if we don't return you to her.''

''What are you talking about? That's silly, bastard.''

* * *

Isabel ran through the woods as fast as she could. She still couldn't believe it. The amazons and the centaurs have never fought. They didn't go to each other's land without permission unless it was really important. Even their leaders are actually friends. Thomas, their king, was a really nice and friendly guy. He would never do something like kidnap an amazon so Isabel really wanted to know what was going on. She could already see the village, she was getting closer and closer

''I'm coming, Rina.''

Isabel jumped over the closed wooden gate and landed on the ground.

''Do you really think something like this will stop me?''

''No in the slightest.'' Thomas admitted.

She looked at him but upon seeing Katarina she forgot everything else.

''Give her back!'' She hissed.

Thomas nodded his head and made a gesture for the young amazon to go. She slowly walked towards the queen and when she reached her, Isabel pulled her into an embrace.

''W-what are you doing, you bitch?!'' Katarina stuttered. She could feel her face heat up.

''Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you, did they? If they did, I'll kill them all.''

''Let me go. You're suffocating me.''

''Tell me did they do anything to you?''

''I am fine. Stop being so paranoid. Why does it matter anyway?''

Isabel let Katarina go and looked at her with eyes full of passion.

''Because I love you.''

Katarina's eyes widened. She stared at the older woman and didn't know what to say. This was so sudden.

''S-stop fucking around.''

''I really do, Rina.''

''I told you to stop fucking around. Let's go back.''

''Not until you believe me.''

''Impossible.''

''I'll make it possible.''

Isabel cupped the girl's cheeks and kissed her. Katarina's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. When the queen broke the kiss she smiled at the other amazon and held her hand.

''Let's go back''

Katarina nodded and followed her out of the village. Thomas watched them leave with a sad expression on his face.

''So it's Isabel after all.''

* * *

Louise insisted on leaving the next day even though queen Isabel said it was fine for her to stay until her would were healed. The warrior said she didn't want to impose on them more than she already had. This made Viviana really sad because she had started to really like her new friend. She told her stories about the world she wanted to see so much. It would have been so wonderful if she could come with her. And suddenly it hit her, Louise was what she had been waiting for. She could take the first step to fulfilling her dream, if she wasn't alone.

In the morning she woke up early, packed her stuff and went to say goodbye to Katarina and Isabel. She would miss them but she would get used to it, nothing could change her mind now. The amazon looked everywhere in the forest for Louise and finally found her where they first met. She was on the back of a black house.

''Louise.''

''Viviana, what are you doing here?''

''I want to see the world you spoke so fondly about, I've always had. However, I'm too afraid to do it by myself. Please, take me with you.'' She begged.

''Okay.''

Louise held out her hand, Viviana took it and the woman pulled her on the gorse.

''Hold onto me.''

The amazon wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and they rode away from the small village. This was the beginning of Viviana's adventure.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I honestly have no excuse for it. Except if you count watching Once Upon A Time as an excuse which I really doubt. Anyway this chapter contains spamano and unrequited belroma.  
> Louise- Nyo!Germany  
> Isabel- Nyo!Spain  
> Thomas- Nyo!Belgium


	3. The stolen heirloom

''Why is your horse called Gilbird? I mean it's a horse, right? Wait don't tell me it's a bird in disguise.''

''Of course it's a horse. How can a bird disguise itself as a horse in the first place?'' Louise questioned.

Viviana didn't answer, she just giggled and hurried up ahead. Louise couldn't help but sigh. Sometimes she was wondering if her companion was serious or she was just joking. However, she had to admit that her journey had been so much more pleasant since Viviana joined her. She had someone to talk to. Well Viviana did most of the talking but still it was really nice to listen to her voice, it was far better than constant silence. Before they went to sleep she usually sang too. The young amazon was really cheerful and had so much energy. Louise had given up trying to figure out the mystery named Viviana. She was nothing like all the other people she had ever met and she had met a lot.

''It was my sister's horse… She named it.'' The warrior managed to say. ''I have no idea why she choose that name. It doesn't make any sense, does it?''

The other girl stopped and turned around. There was a big smile on her face.

''It's cute though, isn't it?''

''Cute?''

''Yes.'' She ran back and caressed the fur of Louise's beige horse. ''I think the name suits him. Your sister was a genius.''

_Genius? That was hardly the truth._

''Where is she now?'' Viviana asked, still petting Gilbird.

Louise's face fell. ''I don't know. I haven't seen her for years.''

''That's awful. Why?'' The girl continued asking without reading the atmosphere.

''She ran away when I was still a child. I never saw her again. The only thing she left for me was this horse.''

''That's why this horse so important, right?'' She moved her eyes to Louise.

''Important?''

''Well if Katarina had left me something and then left, I would treasure it till my dying day. She wouldn't do that though, she's too shy.''

Louise thought about what her friend said. A small smile appeared on her face. ''I guess you're right.'' She admitted. ''Viviana?''

''Yes?''

''Do you ever miss your tribe? I know it hasn't been a long time since we departed but…''

''Of course I do. They are my family.'' Viviana replied, the smile never leaving her face.

''But if you miss them why did you leave the village?''

The girl shrugged. ''I couldn't spend my whole life there. Just because I left it does not mean I don't love them and miss them though. Why are you asking this questions?''

''Just trying to figure out how my sister feels.''

''You can't do that.''

''I can't? Why?''

''Because every person is different. ''

''I see.''

''And even so I think your sister does miss you.''

''How can you tell?''

''Hmm?'' She put her finger to her lips and thought about it. ''Intuition I guess.''

''There's no way I'd believe that you know.'' Louise sighed.

''Eh? Why not? Is my intuition is not good enough for you? I am offended. Deeply offended.'' She pouted and looked away.

''Come on, Viviana.'' The other girl pleaded. ''I didn't mean to offend you.''

''Close your eyes?''

''What?''

''I told you to close your eyes.''

Eventually Louise did as she was told and waited to see what was going to happen. Okay maybe  _'see'_  wasn't the best word. At first it was all quiet, so quiet she was wondering if Viviana had ran off and left her behind. Then suddenly she felt something fall on her back. Or more like fell  _someone jump_ on her back.

''Ve~ Did you really think I was mad at you? That's so silly, Louise.'' The girl giggled and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.

''Viviana, cut it out! If you don't want to walk you can ride Gilbird.''

''But I don't want to ride him. I want you to carry me on your back.''

''I said no.''

''You meanie.''

Their fight didn't last a long time though because an unknown girl suddenly ran past them. Both Louise and Viviana locked eyes on her and watched her run towards the nearby dock.

''Stop right there!'' She yelled at a big ship. A big pirate ship to be precise.

The girl was out of breath, she had probably been running as fast as she could for quite a while. The ship had no intention of waiting for her though. By the time she reached the dock it had already departed. Actually it had probably departed before the two friends had even seen her. But even though there was no way for her to reach it she was still running. And she was running way too fast for someone who was going to reach the end of the dock in mere seconds. And then it happened. Before Viviana and Louise could yell at her to watch out she fell into the water.

* * *

''Thank you.''

The girl smiled and accepted the cup of tea Viviana offered her. Now that they could finally study her they saw she was a petite Japanese girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She had been wearing a beautiful pink and purple kimono with a cherry blossom pattern but now she was borrowing some clothes the innkeeper gave them. She was armed, it was a traditional japanese sword named katana that she left on the table. Previously it had been in a scabbard on her back. Judging by that Viviana figured she was also a warrior like Louise. Her name was Sakura.

''So, Sakura, why were you chasing that ship?'' Viviana asked.

Sakura looked down. ''They stole an important heirloom. I have been trying to track them down for months.'' She gripped the cup tighter. ''And when I finally found them I was too late.''

''Was this thing that important?''

''It's a heirloom. Of course it's important. Don't tell me you don't know what that word means?'' Louise looked at her friend in disbelief.

''Umm not really.'' Viviana giggled and Louise slapped her forehead. ''Anyway if it's so important why don't I and Louise help you find this hairloom?''

''It's heirloom.''

''That's what I said, hairloom.''

''Forget about it.'' The warrior sighed. ''Pushing Viviana's inability to pronounce some words correctly aside I think that's a pretty good idea.''

''Are you sure, Louise-san? I really don't want to be a bother.''

''Two people will manage to track those pirates down easier.''

''Hey what do you mean? We are three, aren't we?'' Viviana complained but she was ignored.

''Both of you truly are too kind, you don't even know me… I accept your proposal. I'll be glad to work with you.'' Sakura left the now empty cup on the table and bowed her head.

''So what exactly is this heirloom?'' Louise questioned. ''After all we have to know what we're looking for.''

''It's a katana. It has been passed on in our family for centuries.'' The japanese explained.

''It sure sounds like something really valuable.'' The warrior agreed. ''Well I think we should all rest and get to work in the morning. What do you say?''

* * *

She did agree to help Sakura but even in the morning Louise still had no idea where to start. The ship had traveled south so they should probably head that way too but for all they know the pirates may change course. Tracking them definitely wouldn't be easy. However, she had promised Sakura and wasn't going to give up now. Actually the word  _'give up'_  didn't even exist in her dictionary.

Louise headed to the dock to clear her mind and think what to do. Viviana and Sakura were still sound asleep. It was quite early, she hardly saw anyone on her way out of town. Upon reaching her destination she started walking back and forth. Maybe some of the villagers knew where the pirates were headed? It was unlikely but not impossible. She couldn't leave out any possibilities, even the most ridiculous ones.

And that's when she saw it. A huge ship that was coming her way. At first she thought it was the pirate ship but soon saw that wasn't the case. It was the exact opposite- it was a military ship. Louise watched it as it reached the dock and when it stopped a woman came out of it. To put it simply she was gorgeous. She was wearing an armored top and a skirt, a scabbard with a sword hanging from her waist, high boots and a purple cape. Her shiny blond hair was tied in a ponytail, with some strands falling around her face. There was also a small golden tiara. She definitely was a woman with royal blood.

The woman seemed to have noticed Louise and made her way towards her.

''Excuse me, was there by any chance a pirate ship here?'' She asked politely.

Louise nodded her head. ''Yes. It departed yesterday though. Why do you want to know?''

''I am particularly interested in this ship. However, why I am interested is a secret.'' She chuckled and winked at Louise.

''It was just a casual question. I don't really wanna know that much.''

''Oh, where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself.'' The woman held out her hand for a handshake and smiled. ''My name is Hélène Bonnefoy, princess of Francia.''

The warrior shook her hand. ''Louise Beilschmidt, no title.''

''Ah, you're a funny one.''

''Excuse me, your highness, but I have my own problems related to this ship so if you'll excuse me.'' She was ready to go back when Hélène's voice stopped her.

''You have problems related to this ship? What kind of problems? Maybe we can help each other.''

''Well they aren't really mine. They stole a heirloom of a friend and I'm helping her get it back. I don't know from where to start though. To be honest I don't know anything about this ship.''

''Then today is your lucky day.'' Hélène announced. ''Because I can tell you all you want to know. This, my friend, is the most famous pirate ship in Francia and of course also the most dangerous. It's called ''Queen Elizabeth'' and is ruled over by the demon of the seven seas- Captain Alice.''

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just stepped into the first arc of the fic and introduced some new characters. I hope they weren't too ooc. Also Francia is basically France, I just wanted it to sound more interesting. Fun fact, in my country (Bulgaria) that's the way we actually pronounce France. 
> 
> Sakura- Nyo!Japan  
> Hélène- Nyo!France  
> Alice- Nyo!England
> 
> I hope you liked it and that you'll write a review.


	4. The world sure is small

''Whoa, so you're a real princess? It's the first time I've met one. You're so pretty. And your clothes are super nice too. Is your tiara from real gold? Can I put it on?''

''Viviana, you can't talk like that to the princess.'' Louise scolded her friend. ''And I don't think she can understand you anyway because you're talking too fast.''

To her surprise Hélène smiled and shook her head. ''It's no problem. Believe it or not I understood everything. I used to have a friend who talked a lot too.'' She explained. ''And I'm so tired of people being too polite with me that your friend is a breath of fresh air. I quite like people like her.'' Then the princess to the young amazon. ''Aren't you the cutest little thing. So your name is Viviana, right? I've never seen you around here.''

''Well that's because I'm not from this kingdom. I come from an amazon tribe from the nearby country.''

''An amazon tribe? That sure sounds interesting. I'd love to hear more about you. I have to go help the crew though so why don't you tell me about yourself during lunch?'' Hélène suggested.

Viviana loved the idea and agreed wholeheartedly. That didn't surprised Louise at all, she knew how much her friend loved talking. They parted ways, the princess went to sort things out with the crew and Louise, Viviana and Sakura were sent to their room by one of the seamen.

Honestly everything had happened so fast. One moment the warrior was wondering what to do about the pirate ship and the next she was invited on a military ship by nobody else than the princess of Francia. All of it happened because said princess was also interested in this ship for some reason and thought they could help each other. They found a way to follow the ship and that was great but she still wasn't sure about the whole thing. After all you don't meet a princess who invites strangers to her ship just like that every day. Probably the whole thing with the ship was a big deal for her but Louise tried not to think too much about it, she had been thought by her grandmother that she shouldn't mess in other people's business. For Louise her grandmother's words were like law, after all she was a great warrior and all she wanted was to be like her.

* * *

''Ve~ this is really tasty.'' Viviana admitted as she finished her bowl of fish soup.

''I'm glad you liked it. I'll make sure to tell the chief.'' Hélène said with a smile and sipped her wine. ''You sure seem to be enjoying yourself. Is this your first time on a ship?''

''Actually, yes. Until recently I hadn't even left the village.''

''Really? And what made you leave?''

''Well I had always wanted to travel and see the world but I could never do it. I was too afraid. But…'' She looked at Louise.''… that's when I met Louise. I told myself that this is my chance and if I don't take it I will regret it. Of course it wasn't an easy choice because I knew I'd miss the tribe but it was time for a change.''

''Oh my, you really seemed to have changed her life, Louise. How long have you two been traveling together?'' The princess questioned, not noticing that the warrior had choked and broke into a coughing fit.

''Only a month.'' Viviana replied. ''We are really close though.''

''That much is true. I thought you two had known each other for years. That's how it looked like.'' Hélène admitted. ''Tell me more about your village.''

"Well, my village is pretty small actually but our lands are really big for such a small tribe. That's because our queen is strong. And she's the only one to leave the village before me. It happened five years ago, when she wasn't a queen yet. She eventually returned though. " Viviana begun her tale. Louise noted that if she didn't talk so fast, she would make a great bard.

"I have a sister back there, her name is Katarina. We're twins but she was born first. She's usually very grumpy and isn't honest about her feeling but I know that deep down she cares. She's one of the hunters together with Andrea and Maria. They are pretty nice too. Maria used to bully me when we were little and still does sometimes but all in all we get along pretty well."

Louise wondered why anybody would bully Viviana. She had assumed that she was one of those people who were liked by everybody. Well, it was true most of the times but apparently there were exceptions. "My grandma Sabina used to be the queen but she died one year ago. She was the only family I had besides Katarina and I was really sad when that happened. You see our parents died when we were really young. They were ill from cholera. Grandma Sabina managed to get us out of the village on time."

"She sounds like a wonderful grandmother."

Viviana nodded her head. "Yes, she was. She was also a warrior just like Louise. She used to tell us a lot of stories about her days on the battlefield. I used to dream about being a warrior myself but I'm really bad at fighting. And I don't like hurting others either. That's why I became a healer." The amazon admitted. " After grandma died big sister Isabel became the new queen. She is really nice and cheerful but you don't want to piss her off. The day before I left with Louise my sister was kidnapped by centaurs. When big sister Isabel found out she ran straight to their village and managed to get past all the guards. She's amazing."

"Just a second." Hélène interrupted her. "Are you talking about Isabel Fernandez Carriendo? About twenty five, with brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, that's her. Do you know her?"

"But of course. She's one of my best friends. We spent a lot of time together five years ago, we traveled the world. We hadn't been in contact for a long time but I never forgot her."

"Now that you mention it after she returned she did talk a lot about the friends she made- Hélène and Julchen." Louise tensed when she heard the name.

"Ah, the world sure is small. You know she used to talk a lot about you and your sister, more about your sister though. Isabel was crazy for her. She talked about her so much that if I were to see her, I swear I would have been able to tell it was her. She was still a bit insecure about her feelings back then but it was obvious that she was in love with your sister. I know love when I see it."

The princess put her hand on her chest and looked away, her gaze full of adoration. " Ah, my adorable Katarina. How much does she miss me now, I wonder? She looked so sad when I saw her on the dock. I wish I could have given her a proper farewell. That's my only regret." She said with a voice full of emotion. This woman was born to be an actor. Hélène smiled and bowed while Viviana clapped. "Thank you, thank you."

"If I have to be honest, big sister was really angry and upset back then. However, she mustn't know I told you. She'll kill me." Viviana whispered in Hélène's ear.

"That stays a secret between the two of us, my dear." The other woman chuckled and whispered back. " But anyway how is my friend Isabel doing? How are things between her and your sister?"

"To be honest I don't know. It's obvious they are in love but Katarina is too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, I wish Isabel all the best. After all love is the most important thing in this world."

"Have you ever been in love, big sister Hélène?"

The princess said nothing, it looked like this wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Louise figured her lover was dead, that wasn't something uncommon because they lived in times of war. The warrior wondered if that had anything to do with ''Queen Elizabeth''. Then again it was none of her business.

"So what are we going to do when we reach the pirate ship?" Louise questioned, trying to change the topic.

Hélène smiled at her, obviously glad for the change of topic. "We're going to fight of course. One of us has to sneak in and get the heirloom though."

"Let me do this." The young amazon suggested.

"No." Louise protested.

"Eh? But why, Louise?"

Hélène patted her on the shoulder. "Your friend is just worried about you, my dear. It will be dangerous."

Upon hearing this Viviana's whole face brightened. She smiled at Louise, a smile that was way too warm, bright and unusual for the young warrior. Louise awkwardly looked away. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Sakura cleared her throat.

"I'll go. After all it's my family's heirloom we're talking about. I don't want to put anybody in danger." The asian finally said, having been quiet for so long. Louise and Hélène nodded their heads.

"Somebody has to make sure it's safe while you're looking for it. I'll come with you."

"There is no need to do this, Louise-san." Sakura tried to protest but the warrior cut her off."

"I've already decided. Besides getting to the heirloom won't be easy. There'll be enemies on your way and it'll be better, if I come with you." Louise's statement was reasonable and Sakura couldn't decline.

"Then I'll take care of Viviana. I know you're worried so I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Hélène assured Louise. Honestly the warrior really was worried about her friend, she knew how to take care of herself but Viviana was another story. She'd never admit it out loud though, it was far too embarrassing.

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman ran inside. She stopped in front of the table to take a breath.

"What is it, Maddie?"

"Your majesty, it's "Queen Elizabeth". It's near and they're ready for a fight."

* * *

  _To be continued …_  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry. I bet even the few people who followed this story are gone now. Not only I'm so late but the chapter is a horrible filler chapter too. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. This chapter was necessary though because I had to explain some things. There'll be such chapters once in a while. The next chapter won't take a lot of time because I'm getting to a part of the story I'm dying to write. I tried to put some more gerita and I promise there'll be even more in next chapter. And we'll learn more about Julchen, she is important for the story even though I just mentioned her in this chapter. We'll also find out about Hélène and ''Queen Elizabeth''.
> 
> Also for those who are interested in Isabel and Katarina's story, I'll write it as omakes somewhere along the way.
> 
> Julchen- Nyo!Prussia
> 
> Maddie/Madeline- Nyo!Canada


	5. Just breathe

"I can't believe we reached it that fast."

"You shouldn't doubt the royal military, Louise. Besides, we fight so often that they've stopped trying to run away from us." Hélène explained.

"So basically, they knew we were after them and waited for us in order to fight?"

"Exactly."

"That's such a strange behaivior for pirates. Usually their goal is to run away as fast as possible."

"Well, they aren't like normal pirates."

Here Louise raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's get ready for a fight."

While Hélène went to talk with the crew, Louise took her time to study the ship. She had to admit that it was a magnificent creation. It was about as big as the ship they were currently on. Usually pirate ships were small, she had seen only a few big ones and none of them was as big as that one. It was all black and at the back there was a big sign with the name of the ship- 'Queen Elizabeth'.

Louise felt somebody interwhine their fingers with hers and looked to the right. Her friend looked like she was about to cry.

"Viviana?"

"I'm scared, Louise." The girl mumbled.

And why wouldn't she be? Not too long ago she hadn't even left her village. Now they were going into a battle. Louise knew how terrifying battles could be. She wanted to comfort her but didn't know how, she wasn't all that good at human interactions. She just let her hold her hand.

"Everything will be fine. We'll get Sakura's heirloom and get out of here."

* * *

"I see you're still wasting your time trying to catch me, you damn frog."

"And you, my dear Alice, are as unpleasant as always." Hélène said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Do tell me how many of your crew are going to die today?"

"How strange, I was going to ask you the same thing."

So that's what she meant when she said they weren't like normal pirates. They did look like ones though, a long leather coat, leather pants, a sword grid around the waist and of course a hat. The captain was a young woman around Louise's age, with long blond hair and green eyes.

"You'll lose and you know that."

"We'll see." Helene glared back.

They glared at each other for a while until Alice got tired of it. She unleashed her sword and got on the other ship with the help of a rope.

"Time to end this once and for all " Hélène got ready for a fight.

Alice merely laughed at her. "That's what you say every time but I'm still alive."

"Not for long, dear."

As the two women started fighting, the members of Alice's crew followed their captain aboard the other ship. Louise could tell it would be a heated battle. However, she had other things to worry about. The heirloom, for example. And also…

She glanced at Viviana. Even though Hélène said she'd protect her, Louise was still worried. She'd always be worried. That's why she wouldn't have left her in their hands, if she had a choice. She didn't have one though. The only thing the warrior could do was get the heirloom fast and return to Viviana's side. She just hoped the amazon would be okay until then.

Louise took a deep breath and pushed Viviana towards Madeline who instantly hid her behind her. Then, without looking back, she followed Sakura aboard 'Queen Elizabeth'.

* * *

"This is far too easy." Louise muttered. "I know they are fighting on the other ship but they should have left somebody behind. If it were me, I wouldn't have left my ship unguarded."

She and Sakura looked around the small wooden hall. The wood creaked with every step they made. That was the only sound besides the waves. Louise kicked the first door open. It was a room for four people. It looked too plain to be the captain's. Still they decided to search there too. After all you never knew.

They found nothing. It was the same with the next four rooms. The sixth had a big bed with red covers and a wooden closet. The two women thought they'd hit the bill but the heirloom wasn't there. The closet wasn't even locket.

"Where could it be?" Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll find it."

"How can you be so sure, Louise-san?" The asian questioned.

"I'm not." Louise replied. Sakura blinked at her. "It's just that the moment I lose hope, I know we won't succeed. Let's go. There's one more room."

The other girl nodded her head and they left the room.

* * *

Battles were scary. Hélène and the captain of the other ship were fighting with all their mind. They looked more than ready to kill one another. It was the same for everyone else. Actually Maddie had already wounded one of the members of the other crew pretty badly while trying to protect her. She was happy she had someone to protect her because otherwise she would have been dead and yet she didn't want other people to die for her. Was that how the outside world was like?

Viviana glanced at Madeline but she was looking at somebody else. Hélène. Her eyes were filled with worry, not for herself but for the princess. And even so she couldn't do anything. The amazon was feeling the same. She wondered if Louise was in any danger right now. But then again, she wouldn't have been able to do anything ever if she was there. For Madeline it was worse because she had the power to help Hélène but she couldn't.

Hélène was on the ground. Alice had tripped her. The princess' sword was a few feet away from her. Reaching it would not be an easy task. The other woman stood above her laughing. ''Is that all you've got? And you thought you could defeat me. So pathetic.'' She stepped on Hélène's stomach and smirked when the princess groaned in pain. ''I see the wound from last time still hasn't healed.''

''Princess!'' Madeline screamed. She was more than ready to jump between the two of them.

''Maddie, don't. You have to protect Viviana.''

''B-but…''

''We promised Louise. The princess of Francia never breaks her promises. Also there's no way I can die here.''

''You're not really in a position to say that.'' Alice pressed harder on the wound. ''Princess or not you'll soon be dead.''

Viviana squeezed Maddie's shoulder, the other girl was shaking. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. That's what I promised the princess." She managed to say.

There was nothing worse than having to just stand there and do nothing.

* * *

''One, two, three.''

Louise pressed the handle and the last door opened. It was the captain's office. The heirloom was there. It had to be there. However, they weren't alone.

''You're not from our crew. What are you doing here?! You've come to steal, haven't you?!'' In front of them was standing a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were full of determination and her hand was already on her sword. What she said was beyond ridiculous because the ship belonged to a pirate. She didn't seem to be joking though. ''I'm afraid I, the hero, can't let that happen. None of you is getting out of here alive.'' She pulled out her sword but in her hurry she dropped it. ''Just give me a second.'' The girl grabbed her fallen weapon as fast as she could and pointed it at Louise and Sakura. ''Now where were we? Oh, yes. None of you is getting out a-''

But before she could finish Louise kicked her in the stomach and send her flying toward the desk. She hit it and lost consciousness.

The warrior slapped her forehead. ''For a moment there I thought the captain has left her best fighter here to guard her treasures and thought we were done for. It turns out she probably just didn't want her to get in the way.''

''Same here. We have to give her some points for trying though.''

They figured they should start their search from the locked chest. Louise pulled out the dagger hidden in her boot and unlocked it. They were right to start from there because it was full of gold and jewels and fortunately for them the katana was also there.

Sakura sighed in relief. ''Thank heavens.''

* * *

They had found the heirloom. She was coming back to Viviana. Everything was going to be-

''MADELINE! VIVIANA!'' She heard Hélène's shriek and froze.

The princess was about to throw herself in the ocean but one of the members of the crew took a hold of her. ''Princess what are you thinking?!''

''Let me go! They're going to drown!"

''If I do this, you'll die too. Your life is so much more important than theirs.''

''My condolences. Let's hope they weren't too important to you. I think this is enough for you. Let's go back.'' Alice smirked and left the ship together with her crew.

Louise finally realized what exactly had happened. ''They fell in the ocean? I'm going after them.''

''Wait, Louise-san. It's too dangerous.'' Sakura grabbed her arm but the warrior shook her off.

''I don't care.''

She was about to jump when she noticed bubbles on the surface. The next moment two heads appeared. Madeline who was pulling an unconscious Viviana took a deep breath.

''What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and throw them a rope! Get them out of the water.'' Hélène yelled.

Madeline didn't seem to have much energy left so the whole crew pulled them out. The moment Madeline's feet touched the ground Hélène embraced her.

''Oh, Maddie. I was so worried.''

''Everything's okay, princess. There's no need to worry about me.'' The girl replied but she couldn't hide her smile.

Unlike her Viviana was not moving. Louise kneeled next to her. ''Hey, Viviana wake up.''

Nothing.

That's when she realized her friend wasn't breathing. She pushed down in the center of the chest and pumped hard and fast. When that didn't work the warrior tilted her head back and lifted her chin. She pinched the amazon's nose, covered her mouth with hers and blew. Louise pulled away, none of the things she did seemed to have an effect. That's when she started to panic. ''No, no, no, no. All of the crew had gathered around her. They couldn't help her with anything though. She leaned in and blew again. And again. And again. Louise desperately tried to get some air in Viviana's lungs. She couldn't afford to lose her. She just couldn't. She  _wouldn't._

''Louise, it's too late.'' Hélène put a hand on her shoulder.

''No.'' She refused to believe that. It had to be some kind of nightmare. Louise started pumping Viviana's chest again. ''Viviana, don't leave me! You can't leave me.'' No matter what all of them said she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't let Viviana die. She-

Viviana opened her eyes and started coughing. At first Louise couldn't believe that. Actually no one could. Without thinking she pulled her friend into a hug. ''You scared me so much.''

''I'm sorry.''

''You should be.''

''Hey Louise, remember when you asked me if I ever missed my tribe?''

''Yeah. What about it?''

''Well I do miss them but not as much when I'm with you.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to update this fic every saturday. Or at least I'll try to. Let's hope more people will read it that way. 
> 
> A quick explanation about everybody's age. Viviana and Katarina are 20. Louise is 22. Isabel, Hélène and Julchen are all 25. Alice is 23. Madeline and the girl in Alice's office *cough* we all know who that is *cough* are 20.
> 
> Also yeah, surprise to all the people who thought this was going to be a fruk fic. If there were any of course.


	6. Omake: Right from the start

[  _When she was 5, they met._  ]

Isabel didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to see the babies. She wouldn't hurt them. She just wanted to see them because she had never seen a baby before. Sure she had been one- she counted on her fingers- five years ago but she didn't remember it. Besides ever since they came to this place she hadn't had anyone to play with. Her mother was always really busy with adult things and didn't play with her as much as she did before.

The little girl looked around to make sure she wouldn't be seen and then sneaked into the hut. There weren't many things inside, just a bed and a crib. When she approached, she started to realize she was nervous. What if the babies were actually some kind of scary creatures? No, that was ridiculous. But what if she was found out? She would definitely be scolded and punished. However, she was already this far and there was no coming back. Isabel took a deep breath, raised on her toes and peeked into the crib. There two little girls were sleeping softly. They were the cutest things the girl had ever seen. Their skin looked so soft and she was dying to touch it. And she did. But the moment her fingertips brushed the cheek of one of the babies it up and instantly started crying. Isabel panicked. That was it. She was going to get caught. No, she was being too pessimistic. There had to be a way out of this mess. She picked up the infant and started swinging her.

''There's no need to cry. It's just me- Isabel. I want to be your friend. Do you?''

Unfortunately the baby was having none of this. Soon someone was really going to come to see what's going on and things wouldn't end well. There had to be something Isabel could do. And yet it was like the baby was mocking her. It was like she wanted her to get in trouble. Strangely the other one was still sleeping without a care in the world.

_''At the gates of heaven,_

_They sell shoes_

_For the little angels_

_That go barefoot. ''_

She started singing as she continued swinging the baby. If she remembered something from her childhood, it was that her mother always used to sing that song to her when she was crying. It would always make her stop. That was why it was worth a try.

_''Sleep baby,_

_Sleep baby,_

_Sleep baby,_

_Hush-a-bye now.''_

The girl started to calm down. She wasn't crying anymore. She was looking at Isabel with those beautiful eyes. Were they hazel or green, Isabel couldn't tell. But they were beautiful. She was enchanted and couldn't look away. A part of her was hoping the baby wouldn't fall asleep so she could continue looking into her eyes.

_''The children who sleep,_

_God bless them._

_The mothers who watch,_

_God helps them.''_

But the baby was going to fall asleep soon and the spell would be broken. But they were going to see each other again. Isabel was going to come and visit every day. She didn't know why but she felt a connection between them. Something she hadn't experienced before.

_''Sleep baby,_

_Sleep baby,_

_Sleep baby,_

_Hush-a-bye now.''_

She had no idea that the small girl she was holding was going to be such an important part of her life.

* * *

It was a special day. All of the amazons were gathered in the center of the village. There were also some centaurs- the leader, his wife and their five year old son. The boy and Isabel were quite alike and quickly managed to become friends. They were in the front so they could see the ceremony.

Queen Sabina and Isabel's mother were standing in front of a font full of deer blood. Each one was holding on of the babies in her arms.

"We've all gathered here to welcome my two granddaughters into the tribe." Sabina slowly lowered the child she was holding and put it into the font.

It was the girl which had almost gotten Isabel into trouble. She could never make a mistake, nobody else had such eyes. Actually Isabel had visited a few more times and had grown quite fond of her little friend. She used to wonder if the baby liked her because she always cried at first. However, she always calmed down when Isabel started singing so the other girl came to the conclusion that the baby just needed and excuse to hear her sing.

"This is Katarina. She's the oldest so one day she'll be a queen." Isabel noted that the name was pretty just like her. Sabina gathered some of the liquid in her hands and poured it on the baby's head. In order to be allowed into the tribe all babies had to be bathed in deer blood, it was a tradition.

Isabel and Thomas, the little centaur, watched the ceremony in awe. The boy had never experienced something like that before and Isabel's memory of her own was really vague.

Sabina wrapped the baby in a blanket as Isabel's mother put the other one in the font. "And this is Viviana." The queen announced as she repeated what she had done with Katarina. When the little Viviana was taken out of the font all the amazons and centaurs bowed to the future rulers of the land.

* * *

[  _At the age of 10 she was her best friend._  ]

"This is so fun!" Viviana squealed as Thomas rode around the forest with her on his back. He made sure not to ride too far away so he wouldn't get lost. Isabel and Katarina were waiting by the river, eating the lunch their mothers had prepared.

"If you want a ride, you should just tell him, Rina."

"Who said I wanted a ride?"

"I just know you."

Katarina frowned. "You wish you did, idiot."

"But I do know."

"Go away. You're annoying."

"You can't be serious."

"I am though."

"But I'm your best friend." Isabel whined.

"Since when?"

"Since you were a baby."

"This is stupid."

Katarina noticed that Thomas and Viviana are coming back so she stood up and ran towards them with a flushed face.

''Can you give me a ride too?'' She asked her friend as her sister jumped from his back.

Thomas grinned at her. ''But of course. Get on, little Rina.''

''How many times have I told you not to call me 'little Rina'?'' Katarina huffed but still got on.

''Hold on tight. I don't want you to fall.''

''I won't fall.''

''Just do it. If you don't, I'll worry.''

She sighed and tightened her hold on his neck. ''Happy?''

''Very much so.''

Thomas chuckled and the two of them set off. He always managed to calm her down. Isabel, on the other hand, always made her nervous. That's why Katarina would always run off with him when the embarrassment became too much.

* * *

[  _When she was 20, she didn't know what she was feeling._ ]

''Rina!'' Isabel yelled as she hugged the younger amazon from behind.

''What the fuck, Isabel?! Stop hugging me from behind! You're twenty but you act like you're five. When will you learn?''

''Hugs are wonderful no matter how old you are.'' The older girl protested.

''Maybe they are for you but it's not the same for me. They are embarrassing. And there's no need for them.''

''So you're embarrassed? That's so very cute, Rina.''

''What do you mean cute?! I'm not cute! And didn't I tell you not to call me Rina?! Seriously you and Thomas are the same. So annoying.''

''You may say that but you still love us. And Rina suits you because it's cute just like you.''

''I told you I'm not- Oh, forget about it. You haven't learned for fifteen years so you won't learn now. Anyway hurry up or we'll be late for the ceremony.''

Today was a really important day for Katarina. She was finally allowed to join the hunters. It happened after a lot of training so she could become stronger and also a lot of begging because Sabina didn't want to let her at first. Her grandma had always been overprotective because her parents died really young.

''Are you nervous?'' Isabel asked her as they walked to the center of the village.

''I'm not.''

But she was. That's why she didn't yell at the other girl when she held her hand. She hated to admit it but somehow Isabel always knew exactly what she was thinking. It was probably because they had been together ever since she was born.

''You'll do great. I'm sure of it.''

Isabel grinned at her, Katarina felt her face heat up and her heart beat faster.

'''S-shut up!''

''I'll be in the audience.'' She leaned in and kissed the younger girl's cheek.

''Like I care.'' Katarina mumbled and Isabel couldn't help but chuckle. Because she knew she cared. Somehow she always knew. But she had no idea how to handle her own feelings.

* * *

She was going to leave. She was going to go on adventure. She had already decided it. So why was she so unsure now? She knew the answer of course. Katarina. She didn't have the courage to say goodbye to her when she was awake so she came while she was still sleeping. Just one look at her sleeping face was enough to make her unsure. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't explain what she was feeling for the girl but she knew it wasn't just friendship. That was the other reason she was leaving the village. She needed some time to figure out her feelings. Of course she was going to miss her. Even a moment without Katarina seemed like forever. But she had to do it. She couldn't give up now. Isabel leaned over and kissed Katarina's cheek.

''Goodbye, Katarina.''

* * *

''Rina, wake up!'' Thomas shook her and the young amazon slowly opened her eyes.

''What's going on?''

''Isabel.''

''What about her?''

''She's gone.''

It was like the world suddenly froze. ''What?'' Katarina managed to say.

''She passed through the centaur village on her way to the dock. I have no idea but if somebody can stop her it's you. She was going there on foot so if I run as fast as I can we can reach her in time.''

''Then what are we waiting for.''

Katarina jumped on his back and he ran. Thomas was fine with Isabel leaving, it was something she chose after all. However, he was not fine with her leaving without explaining why or at least saying goodbye. That was why he ran as fast as he could. He wouldn't let her do such a stupid thing. Katarina often called both of them idiots but he didn't think Isabel really was one. But as they neared the dock he realized they were too late. The ship had already departed. It wasn't far from the land but nobody could get off anymore. He was wondering if they were going to see Isabel again or that was the end.

However, Katarina hadn't given up yet. She jumped from his back and ran towards the dock. He yelled after her but she was deaf to his words. When she reached the end of the dock and had nowhere to go anymore she started screaming.

''What the fuck are you doing, you bitch?!''

The person she had been running after was standing at the back of the ship. Their eyes met and when Isabel noticed Katarina was crying her eyes widened.

But there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I updated two days late. I had a really important biology test last week and I was reading a wonderful gremma fic. Then I got caught up playing Clannad which is amazing and you should all play it. For some reason the anime could never catch my interest but I think I'm in love with the game.
> 
> Anyway enough about me. As promised this is Isabel and Katarina's story. I was wondering if the next chapter should be about what happens next or if I should start another arc but I decided not to be cruel and tell you the conclusion. Also we'll see young Hélène and Julchen.
> 
> Also the song Isabel was singing is actually a mexican lullaby called A la puerta del cielo (At the Gates of Heaven).


	7. Letting go

"Can't sleep?" Hélène asked as she approached Louise.

The warrior sighed. "I suppose so."

"I can't blame you. A lot of things happened today. You almost witnessed your best friend's death and that's something you'll never be able to forget."

"I feel like Viviana and I have a special connection. Even though we're so different we managed to become friends so fast. She'd say our meeting was fate or something like that. At that time I … I was terrified." Louise admitted.

"That's only natural."

"So were you though." When she was met with silence, she continued. "You lost someone, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I just noticed. I'm a soldier so it's not uncommon to see people who've lost someone important."

"Yeah, you looked like a really thoughtful person. However, is what happened today the only reason you can't sleep?" Hélène questioned.

"Not quite." Louise admitted. "Family things."

"Family things, huh? Could it be because of your sister?"

"So you knew."

"Well I notice things, too. Today it was proven to me yet again that the world is small. And Julchen always used to brag about her little sister with blond hair and blue eyes who looked like and angel and was the most adorable little sister of the most adorable little sisters." The princess chuckled. "I have to admit she was a weird person."

Louise nodded her head. "Indeed. I don't remember much of her because she left when I was about ten. She was really loud and annoying but she was kind, too. She wouldn't admit it though cause it would ruin her reputation."

"So she was the same when she was younger, huh. I bet she'd still be like that when she is an old woman."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Louise agreed. "For how long have you know her? Do you know where she is now?"

"I met her five years ago, the same time I met Isabel. The three of us traveled a lot and they managed to pull me out of a depression that had lasted far too long." Louise supposed it had something to do with the person the princess had lost. "I owe your sister a lot. It is a shame we parted."

The other woman sighed. "So you don't know where she is?"

Hélène shook her head. "Unfortunately not. If I did, I would have already told you. I really haven't heard of her for a long time. But she's alive, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It takes a lot to kill her." Hélène chuckled. "You'll see her again, you just have to keep searching."

And at that moment realization hit Louise- she really did want to find Julchen. It surprised her simply because she had spent such long time hating her for leaving. She missed her.

"Now it's time for the kids to go to bed." The princess mumbled as she stretched.

Louise frowned. "I am in no way a kid so refrain from calling me one, please."

Hélène laughed wholeheartedly and putted Louise on the head. "True. Sometimes I think you're more of an adult than I am."

"More like always." The warrior corrected her. "I do think I should head to bed though." She admitted as she suppressed a yawn. Louise started to walk away but stopped when Helene spoke.

"You two are more alike than you think."

* * *

Despite falling asleep late, Louise still woke up before Viviana. However, she had nothing to do so she figured that it wouldn't hurt if she got a little more rest. Unfortunately the ship only had two spare beds. After a lot of persuading Sakura had agreed to take one of the beds and Louise and Viviana had to share the other. It was pretty big and they were both comfortable but that wasn't the point. Sleeping in one bed with the amazon was simply embarrassing. Viviana was a huge snuggler and every morning Louise found her pressed against her chest even though they hadn't fallen asleep next to each other. But Viviana was warm and the warrior had to admit it actually wasn't half bad.

"Mmm Louise…" She heard the amazon mumble, she smiling and drooling on the pillow.

Louise couldn't help but laugh. She was so glad her friend was alive. If she had to be honest, she didn't think she had been so afraid in her life. Not even when she had almost drowned in the river one winter when she was only seven. She usually didn't let other people get so close to her but with Viviana it had happened naturally. Before the warrior even had time to think about it she had started to worry about her. Louise wanted Viviana to stay by her side and that had never happened before. Not with someone who wasn't a family member.

She caressed the other girl's soft hair and closed her eyes. Then, just like that, she dozed off again.

* * *

"Louise, wake up." She heard somebody say and then something pressed against her cheek.

The warrior tried opening her eyes but the room was so bright that she instantly closed them again. The person giggled and poked her cheek again.

"You have to wake up. It's almost lunch."

Upon hearing that Louise's eyes shot open and she sat up. Now fully awake, the warrior looked around- the sun was high in the sky and both Viviana and Sakura, already fully clothed, were standing next to the bed.

"It's rare for you to oversleep. Actually I think it's the first time it has happened." The amazon admitted.

"Well, Hélène-hime said she had gone to bed late so it's only natural."

"To be honest I woke up rather early but didn't feel like getting up. Apparently I've fallen asleep again."

"But then again, it's also unlike you to lay in bed after you've woken up." Viviana said.

"Well it was warm and nice and…" Louise started blushing bright red.

"Oh my, I completely forgot." Viviana gasped. "You see, big sister Hélène wanted to see you." The amazon explained.

Louise got up and got dressed in about five minutes. Then Viviana and Sakura lead the way to the princess' office, which they had apparently visited earlier this day. Louise finally had time to look at her surroundings. Viviana had changed clothes- she was wearing a white, knee-length dress. It was really different from the clothes she wore before, a brown top and skirt made from animal fur. The new dress really suited her though, she looked beautiful.

When they reached their destination, the warrior entered the room as her two friends waited outside. Hélène was wearing red leather pants and a strapless top of the same colour. Her brown hair, usually tied up in a french knot, was let down today.

"Hello, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"In fact, yes. It's nice of you to ask, princess."

"Princess is so formal. You can call me Hélène like Viviana."

"No, princess. I don't feel all that comfortable doing that."

"Suit yourself." Hélène opened the lid of a bottle and gestured to the chair opposite her own. "Sit down."

Louise did as she was told raised an eyebrow when the other woman started pouring the drink in two glasses.

"Rum." Hélène replied to the unvoiced question. "Just because we're not pirates it doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

Louise accepted the glass and took a sip. "So why did you call me here?"

"Are you, Viviana and Sakura going to stay here a while?"

The warrior shook her head. "We'll get off when we reach land."

"It's such a pity. You could become a part of my crew."

"We only got on the ship because we needed to get Sakura's heirloom. Besides, after what happened yesterday I'm pretty sure we both prefer walking on ground."

"Yeah, you're right. And here I thought I could get to know Julchen's sister."

"It's not like we won't see each other again so you'll have other opportunities to get to know me, if you really want to."

"I guess I'll have to do just that."

"Can I ask you something?" Louise suddenly asked.

Hélène blinked at her. "Of course. Go ahead."

"What happened between you and captain Alice? I'm sorry if it's a personal question."

Nobody said anything for a while. Hélène was obviously debating if she should tell her and Louise already regretted asking her at all.

"You don't have to answer." The warrior hurried to say. "I was just curious."

''The person I loved died because of her.''

''What do you mean?''

"It happened ten years ago. He was a priest but even so I'm pretty sure he loved me back. However, he loved what he did too so I knew he wouldn't give up on it just to marry me. And yet, just being with him was more than enough for me. But then Alice and her crew came into town. They robbed and burned it down. He died while trying to save the people in the burning church.''

''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. I wouldn't have told you, if I didn't want to.''

''So the depression that had lasted far too long was …?

''Yes.'''

"Do you think he would have wanted you to do that?" Louise questioned.

* * *

"Bye, big sister Hélène. I'll miss you." Viviana said as she hugged the princess.

"I'll miss you too, darling."

"What are you going to do now?" Louise asked.

Hélène thought about it for a minute. "I think I'm going home."

The warrior couldn't help but smile. "It's the mature thing to do."

"It's rather embarrassing that a kid like you is more mature than me."

"I'm only three years younger so, please, stop calling me a kid." Louise argued.

The other woman laughed. "You can come visit me anytime you want. The doors of the palace are always open for you.'' She said and pulled Louise into an embrace.

The warrior returned it somehow awkwardly. ''Thank you for everything. Especially allowing my horse on board.'' She gestured to the beige animal.

''I should thank you. And this horse it's obviously important to you.''

''It is.''

''I figured as much. Unfortunately I can't stay much longer. I haven't been in home in years and I need to hurry.'' Hélène ran back on board and waved at them before she disappeared.

''So where are we headed now, Louise?'' Viviana questioned.

''Hmm, I don't know. What do you say about Greece?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead. After more than a month I'm back with a new chapter. And I actually have sort of a good explanation for being gone for such a long time. I had to read Illiad and I still do because I actually haven't finished it yet. God, this is one of the most dull things I have ever read. I like the story but I hate the way it's written so yeah. And because I hate this book so much I read Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince, then came the clampfemslahweek on tumblr and I had to make something about it and then suddenly I was hit by a huge writer's block for this story.
> 
> I actually started a new fic too but haven't updated it either because I just wanted to update this one first and somehow two weeks passed. Sometimes I hate myself so much. The other fic is based on Once Upon A Time and it's also a Hetalia fic so read it if you want to. I will try to update both fics every week, October & April on saturday and If My Heart Keeps Singing on sunday. I will do my best so such long breaks won't happen again.
> 
> I have decided to go with my original idea and have omakes about the past after every arc is over so sorry you won't learn more about Isabel until this new arc is over. Please, do not hate me.
> 
> By the way, the story about Hélène's past will also be told in detail eventually. Though I suppose most of you know who her lover was.
> 
> Please leave a comment. Love and hugs for everyone.


End file.
